I Got Your Back
by Effie17
Summary: Five 0 is investigating claims of human testing on unwilling subjects in a Honolulu laboratory. Danny is exposed and is being a complete pain in the ...
1. Chapter 1

I Got Your Back Hawaii Five-0

**Summary**

Five 0 is investigating claims of human testing on unwilling subjects in a Honolulu laboratory. One of the members of the team is exposed to a mysterious toxin. This toxin causes the victim to become extremely fearful with no apparent reason and seemingly lose control. Can the team members ohana get them through this ordeal or will they be left to cope alone?

The sounds of thudding feet resounded in the laboratory, enchoing all around. The thief cast a quick glance over his shoulder to see how close his pursuer was. Davis, a teen out to make a quick couple of bucks, clutched the vial in his hand. If he could shake 5-0 then he was home free and a thousand dollars richer.

"Stop! 5-0!"

Davis had no intention of stopping. He put on another burst of speed. The hallway turned up ahead and it was so poorly lit that he didn't see in time.  
Davis slid hard into the wall, the vial knocked loose from his hand. It shattered on the ground, vapors rising. His pursuer collided with him and they both went down.

**This is my first story, I know there isn't much, yet. It's much harder to write then read.  
Please review and let me know who you want to be exposed to the toxin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawaii Five 0

Note From Author: Wow, you guys rock! Thanks for all the awesome feedback. I promise never to post a chapter that short ever again. Please enjoy chapter 2.

"Danny! Danny, you open this damn door right now." Steve bangs on the door to Danny's apartment. "I know you're in there. The Camaro is parked out front."  
More banging...

"Go away," Danny growls from inside.

"Yeah, real cute." Steve says from his side of the door, "You take off from the hospital, scare the crap out of everyone and all you can say is 'go away.' Dr. Hardwick says that you can't be left alone. Davis is already booked, he gets to spend his time in jail. The hospital is better than jail, right?"

"Go 'way."

"Danny, bro, leaving you here is not an option. You could get hurt or worse, maybe hurt someone else." Steve holds his breathe waiting for Danny's answer.

"I'm not staying in the hospital, tied to the bed for the next couple of days. Go 'way."

"Fine, you don't want to stay in the hospital. Can't say I blame you. Come stay with me. You can have your own room. We can go swimming. We can relaxe."

Inside, Danny was considering his options. "You know what, I think I'll stay. I got groceries and I won't leave the apartment. Don't want to be a burden to you, anyway.  
Go home, I'll be fine. See ya in a few."

"Danny?" Steve called. "You open this door or I kick it in. Same result either way. I am coming in. You want a broken door?"

"Alright. Alright!" Danny yells. "You neanderthal."

Steve hears the lock slide free of the wall and a second later the door opens. Steve allows a small smile.

"Pack a bag and don't forget swim trunks." Steve bodily turns Danny around, pushing him toward the bedroom in the back of the apartment.  
"You are enjoying my unhappiness way to much." Danny mumbled, shuffling off to the bedroom to pack. While Danny was packing Steve surveyed the contents of the fridge.  
Danny's grocery shopping left a lot to be desired. The fridge had beer and frozen pizzas and little else. Steve shook his head.

Danny returned a few minutes later with his duffel bag, but he hadn't bother to change out of his work clothes. Steve chose to pick his battles today and left the tie alone. The two headed outside together.

"Keys," Steve put his hand out.

"It's my car," Danny argued, brow creased.

"Wrong. It's a Five 0 car that has been assigned to you." Steve replied, "as your boss I am withdrawing driving priveleges."

"Where's you're truck?"

"Kono took it to my house after we got here. I knew I wasn't leaving without you. Keys."

"No, get lost." Danny felt his anger rising and knew in his head that it was the toxin making him lose control. He fought hard and took deep breaths.  
God, his head hurt. Was the sun always this bright?

"Danny, the doctor said to expect mood swings and to try and get your self control." Steve looked hard at Danny, trying to decide if he needed to intervene, "can you give me the keys?" Steve was ever patient as Danny pulled out the keys and handed them over. He wanted to be so angry inside, he wanted to take off running. Giving anything to anyone had never been so hard. And why was the sun so bright? Finally, they were inside the Camaro and headed toward Steve's. Danny still stewed.  
He wanted to explode at Steve. First he was ordered to open his door. Then ordered to pack a bag. Next to give up HIS car keys.

"Pull over," Danny growled.

"You gonna be sick?" Steve looked over at Danny, taking his foot off the gas and applying the brake.

"Yeah, sick of you, I refuse to go to the McGarrett Detention Center." Danny popped the door open as the car slowed to about 15 miles per hour and got out. He was so angry he was shaking. He knew in his head that he shouldn't be this upset. He knew his emotions were magnified in a bad way by the toxin. Stupid toxin. And Steve was a convenient target. Steve didn't deserve this. He was only trying to help him. Danny line of thinking went south. He reasoned that Steve and the team would be better off without him, at least until he had some kind of control over this toxin and back to normal. They'd be better off without him. Yeah.

"Hey," Steve now had the car to a complete stop and was half way out of his door. Danny had started to walk back the way they'd come. "Where are you going?"  
As Steve moved to follow Danny, Danny panicked. His fear escalated so fast it was unreal. The shaking got worse and he started to sweat. Danny took off running,  
it took Steve a split second for his mind to catch on. Danny was terrified of him. And running into oncoming traffic. Steve took off after him. Horns honked. Tires screeched. Someone even flipped Steve the bird.

Danny's pattern of escape was completely unorganized. He changed directions. Two steps this way. Three another way. He really didn't know where he wanted to go. Just that he wanted to go. Steve on the other hand had his goal in his sights. Half way across the four lane highway brought Steve within arms length of Danny, Steve grabbed Danny by the bicep and stun him around.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Steve shouted into Danny's face. Danny responded by trying to yank his arm back out of Steve's grip and run. Only Steve was ready for him. Steve kept ahold of his arm and twisted it up behind his back. "You listen to me, Detective." Steve let a little of his own anger seep out.  
"This getting out of cars while they're still moving business stops now. Are you gonna sit and behave or do we need to find another option?"

"Ow, ow, ow," Danny complained as Steve marched him back toward the Camaro. His fear seemed to have left him along with the intense anger. When Danny heard the jingle of car keys and the pop of the trunk lid, he knew what was coming. "Steve, no. Stop." Danny tried to turn around and get a look at Steve. "Steve, please. You know I can't control it. Please, Steve, please. I want to sit up front."

Steve had marched Danny right up to the open trunk and was about to dump him inside. Hearing Danny plea had melted his own anger. Danny wasn't even in full control of his own body. If anything he was the victim here. "You going to trust me and do what I tell you?" Steve gave Danny a jerk, one hand holding onto Danny by the left shoulder the other by his upturned arm.

"Yes, Steve," Danny said quietly, "I'm really gonna try."

Author's Note: Please, please review. I know sometimes you just want to read a story and then move on to the next one. But, please just write a quick 'I liked your story' or something. Thanks for reading and I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawaii Five 0

Author's Note: Wow, I am encouraged and humbled by all the story alert's and kind reviews. I am a rookie at writing and all the kind reviews are wonderful.  
To anyone with the intention of leaving an unkind review... I share my imagination with reader's because I really appreciate all the stories that other author's go out of their way to post. I'm probably being overly sensitive on this, but, if you want to be unkind please do not review. Go write your own story.

I am posting the third chapter earlier than I had planned. I do realize that there is a huge gap in the story. This chapter fills in the gap, the way I wanted to fill it.

Chapter 3

Danny sat on the couch in Steve McGarrett's living room, his eyes firmly fixed on his shoes. He had to endure the reading of the riot act from Kono for taking off from the hospital, against medical advice. She had ripped him a new one, finger pointed at his chest as she paced in front of him. The worst part being that she was finishing up only to let Chin have a go at him.

"Kono-" Danny tried for the fifth time.

"I'm not done," Kono said over him. So maybe she wasn't finishing up. Kono went on about how leaving the hospital with an as of yet undiagnosed toxin coursing through your body was not only foolish but stupid. Danny wanted to tell Kono that foolish and stupid were the same thing. But, he kept his eyes on his shoes. Danny could hear Steve puttering in the kitchen and wished he could go join him.

"Steve you want some help?" Danny called.

"You take off twice in one day on me William's, and I will hurt you," Kono threatened. "Besides, Chin wants a word."

"You bet I do," Chin entered the house, motorcycle helmet in hand. "We looked all over for you, Haole. You're lucky Steve found you first." Danny looked up at Chin when he had come in, but quickly diverted his eyes back to his shoes. "Between Dr. Hardwick who created the damned virus and your Dr. Oglee running all these tests and your exam,  
we didn't know what to expect."

"I'm sorry I took off. But, all that talk about toxin levels and blood work, possible MRI's..." Danny trailed off for a minute. "That doctor wanted to put me in restraints and study me or something. I heard him when you guys left to book Davis. He was talking with another doctor or something about writing a paper on it."

"Are you kidding me?" Steve asked, walking back into the room. "Which doctor was this? What was his name again? Igloo?

"Oglee, his name was Oglee," Kono supplied. "I didn't think much about it when he called, but he did say he didn't want to try any medication to help flush the toxin out of Danny. He said it was too much to risk. That we should just let it run it's course. See what happens..."

"Oh did he, now?" Steve was already dialing the Governor, heading out of the living room for privacy.

"Danny you should have told us before you pulled a runner. Dr. OGlee confirmed that your blood work came back and you were in fact infected with this toxin and that you would be behaving irrationally. All out of control. He painted a grim picture."

"I'm not some lab rat." Danny defended.

"We wouldn't have let him hurt you." Kono sat down on one side of Danny, Chin Ho on the other. "We're ohana now, you know we've got your back. You know better."

"You're right. I know better. All the same, I'd rather you two head out. If I'm going to get out of control, mean and nasty, I'd rather do it to Steve." Danny smiled.

"Now you do know better than that," Chin smiled back. "We're not going anywhere."

"Yes, Governor," Steve came back into the room, phone pressed to his ear. "Thank you." Steve shut the phone and looked at his team parked on the couch.  
"The Governor is removing Dr. Oglee as the head doctor. She is working on getting a Dr. Samantha Ellis to agree to take both you and Michael Davis' cases. The Governor has no reason to believe she'll say no. She's supposed to be on Maui, but she should be here sometime tomorrow morning. All the test results are being faxed to her tonight."

"Well, she can't be worse than Dr. Ugly." Danny muttered.

"Oglee," three voices corrected.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny looked up at Steve from his position on the couch. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken and rice casserole," Steve ansered heading for the kitchen. "Come on, there's enough for everyone."

With everyone seated around the table you just couldn't possibly miss the feeling of family. Danny was able to relaxe and stop worrying about what was going on inside of his body for a minute. Steve had said no beer until the new doctor approved it, so he drank coca-cola while the rest of the team had beer. Not the end of the world. The chicken and rice casserole was good, too. Who knew Steve could cook? It wasn't long before the casserole was gone and everyone had made their way back out to the couch. A movie was popped in and before Danny knew it his eyes were drooping. He tried to keep them open, but with the comfort of Kono on one side and Chin on the other, he was quickly fading.

**4:00 a.m.  
McGarrette Home

Steve woke up to the sound of his alarm sytem going off. "Danny," he breathed shooting up out of bed. Remembering that he had left Danny on the couch the night before, he got out of bed,  
out of his room and took the stairs three at a time. Clad only in pajama bottoms Steve made it to the main floor and his eyes searched for any sign of Danny. Danny stood, half in, half out of the sliding glass doors that led out to the lanai, an embarrassed look on his face, his hands in the air.

"I was just going out for some fresh air," Danny shouted over the sound of the alarm. Steve nodded his head and went over to the alarm control box. He punched a sequence of buttons and the house fell silent.

"Sorry for waking you up," Danny said letting his hands drop.

"Get your ass in here," Steve walked over to Danny and guided him back into the house, closing the door. "The sun isn't even up, yet. I'll make some coffee, then we can go outside together." Steve heard Danny exhale loudly as he heded to the coffee pot. "You hungry?"

"No," Danny answered, biting back a desire to express his need for fresh air. The last thing he had wanted was to wake up a member of his team. He just wanted to go outside and not feel trapped.  
It was amazing that Chin Ho and Kono hadn't stormed the first floor with Steve.

"You sure?" Steve took a moment to look Danny over. He was still in his work clothes from the day before, though they did have the slept in look. Danny's hair was all over and he had the scowl to finish off the look.

"Not hungry," Danny rubbed at his temple. "I want to go outside."

"How do you feel?" Steve finished loading the coffee pot then turned it on.

"I feel like I would like to go outside," Danny muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We've got the next few days off, we can go out all we want."

"Can I go now?" Danny asked.

"Sure," Steve eyed the coffee pot, almost half way. "I'll be right out. Don't leave the property."

"Sure, whatever."

"Danny?" Steve called after him as he headed out the back. "If I have to come find you, you will live to regret it."

"Alright, alright."

Steve made a trip to the bathroom, then returned to the coffee pot, almost full, good enough. He filled two mugs and headed out to the lanai. No Danny.

"Danno?" Steve called, trying not to panic. "Coffee's ready." No answer. Steve set the coffee mugs down on the table and headed down to the beach. The sun was still down, but it would begin rising very soon.  
"Danny, we had a deal. Danny?"

Danny had wandered down to the beach, the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach seemed therapuetic. He had removed his socks and shoes, actually enjoying the feel of the sand between his toes. He could hear Steve calling for him, but he didn't answer back. After all, he was still on Steve's property. As he moved closer to the water, allowing the waves to wash over his feet, he heard Steve yell something about a deal. Steve. Usually, Danny was the loud, bossy one, with the exception of the day they met when Steve had strong armed Danny into becoming his partner. Telling Steve what he had done wrong in a situation had become second nature to Danny over the months. Ranting and raving no longer surprised Steve. And yes, Steve was good, damn good at saving people. But, he did tend to leave a trail of explosions and damaged property beind him.  
But, now it seemed Steve was the bossy one.

Danny felt the desire to run engulf him. For a split second he tried to fight it. The second after that he was tearing down the beach, away from Steve. Terrified. His feet pounded on the sand, putting distance between him and the threat behind him. Oh, God, something was after him.  
Danny could her his pursuer closing in. He just knew he had to get away. Fear gripped him. He put on another burst of speed. Still he was pursued. He grew more panicked.

Steve chased Danny down the beach, more than a little surprised at how fast Danny was. Sand was flying everywhere. The sun was finally starting to peak up over the horizon and Steve could make out joggers in the distance. So far, Danny hadn't been violent. But he was unpredictable. Steve needed to get the situation under control fast. He was quickly gaining on Danny.  
His long legs eating up the distance between them. Steve made a flying full body tackle that Danny never saw coming. He went down like a ton of bricks. The air leaving his lungs.  
Steve, still on top of Danny and not even winded, flipped Danny over.

"What is wrong with you?" Steve shouted, his fingers moving to undo the already lose tie around Danny's neck. "I should beat you senseless. Wait. You're already there." Danny was now gasping for breathe and trying to push Steve off of him. Steve let up on Danny enough to flip him back over, face in the sand. Still Danny struggled. Steve pulled Danny's arms behind his back and used the tie to restrain his wrists."You knock it off right now. You hear me?" No answer, just struggling. "Fine. You don't want to fight this toxin and try to get some self control, then you can spend the next few days tied up." Now that got a reaction.

"Oh, yeah? Well I'm done with you. I quit," Danny shouted. Steve got up, bringing Danny to his feet as well. "You stupid, son of-"

"You think so do you?" Steve gave Danny a shove in the direction of his house.

"Hey, let me go!"

"Shut up. Start walking." Steve gave Danny another push. Danny turned back around to glare at Steve. Danny opened his mouth once again, but Steve cut him off. "I said shut up. If you still want to quit when we get through this, fine. But until furthur notice you decision making priveleges have been revoked. Now move."


	4. Chapter 4

Aurthor's Note: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews.

Chapter 4

Danny looked down at the plate before him, in complete misery. He sat outside Steve's house, on the lanai with Kono. His right wrist was hand cuffed to a thick chain, which was looped through the hole of a cinder block. It's figure eight shape, sat on the table. He jealously eyed the donut in Kono's hand.

"Kono," Danny whispered. "Trade me."

"Sorry, Danny." Kono didn't look one bit apologetic. "Eat you egg white omelet before Steve gets back. You have an eight o'clock appointment to get your blood drawn."

Danny was hungry. He eyed the egg white omelet, again. Sighing, he took a bite. Not completely terrible.

Upstairs, Steve's Bedroom

"Steve, do you want me to take him for the blood draw? Give you a break?" Chin Ho asked Steve Steve had just finished his shower and pulled on a white t-shirt, black cargo pants already in place.

"No, I got him."

"Steve," Chin hesitated. "You've got him chained to a cinder block."

"Yeah," Steve smiled, "I'd like to see him try and run carrying that. Any word on Michael Davis?"

"Yes, actually. He isn't faring any better. Davis started a fist fight in the mess hall, got solitary and a broken nose. He's terrified. At least Danny's not in jail."

"He might wish he is by the time this is over. Chin, I mean, I had no warning. Danny was perfectly normal, then he was gone. Running off like the devil was after him."

"We were warned that this sort of thing might happen," Chin reminded Steve. "You should take a break and let me take Danny to the blood draw."

"No, I want to meet this new doc anyway," Steve answered. "And as for Danny, he's strong, maybe the strongest man I know. He'll make it through this." Steve pocketed his wallet and cell phone, then put his ankle holster on. Together, he and Chin headed downstairs and outside. "Let's go."

"Whoa, don't I get shower?" Danny asked.

"I could turn the garden hose on you?"

"Hello. Steve I said I was sorry. I ate the egg white omelet and I'm not complaining about being chained to a cinder block. I know we've got time. So, can I please go have a shower?"

"Alright, let's go. But, if you try to run, you get the garden hose treatment from here on out. Understand?" Steve led Danny up the stairs and to the bathroom, he uncuffed Danny and let him go in by himself. "Leave the door unlocked. You've got five minutes."

"Ten."

"I turn the hot water off in five."

"Cave man."

"Princess."

Fifteen minutes later found Danny and Steve cruising down the highway, headed for the hospital, in Steve's pick up. Danny with the cinder block on his lap and a scowl on his face.

"You gonna make me lug this in there?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I am."

"What if I refuse?"

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You are going to do exactly what I tell you or you'll find out how truly miserable I can make the next few days." Steve gave Danny pointed look.

Danny let it go. So far being chained to a brick and being told to eat egg white omelets was what he would consider cruel and unusaul. He needed time to adjust to this before it could get worse. The pulled into the hospital entrance and Steve guided the trcuk into a parking spot. Danny lugging his cinder block in one hand. If anyone thought this was odd, they never said. Danny had kept his eyes on the ground, letting Steve guide him to the phlebotomist.

"Daniel Williams for a blood draw."Steve told the receptionist. "Is Dr. Ellis here, yet?"

"Yes. I'll tell her you're here. Christy will take a blood sample. Please come right back, she's waiting for you."

"Detective Williams, how are we today?" Christy asked with perky smile. Steve cringed.

"WE are chained to a cinder block. We have a freakin' toxin coursing through my blood and a ninja freakin' navy seal thinks he can boss me around. We have no privacy and no freedom and-"

"We are very moody and apologetic." Steve interrupted, shooting Danny a dirty look. Danny shot his own look right back. "Sit down, Danny and stick out your arm. Now." Danny looked like he wanted to argue and fight Steve. But, he would not back down. He took a step in Danny's direction. Danny took a step back. Steve took another step and Danny did, too, hitting the back off his knees on the edge of the chair. He sat, lowered the chair's arm infront of him, and laid his own arm across it, turned up. Christy watching silently the whole time. Steve indicated for her to move forward.

"Nurse? Uh, Christy? I'm real sorry, ma'am." Danny looked at her face, "I'm not exactly myself." Danny stopped talking long enough for her to insert the need and start the blood draw. "Please, forgive the out burst."

"You are forgiven," Christy smile at Danny, then pulled out the needle, pressing on the small hole with a cotton ball. "Don't worry, you're doing great. DR. Ellis wants you in room 105, I'll walk you there. Then, I'll call you later with the results for this blood draw."

It was a very short walk to room 105. A woman that Danny assumed was Dr. Ellis had her head down, going over some paper work. She sat on a stool, he files on a small counter. She looked up when Christy led them in. She was young, no more than in her early thirties, and pretty.

"Dr. Ellis?" Steve asked.

"Guilty." Dr. Ellis stood and offered her hand to both men. After the introductions were made, Christy took her leave. "Hop up." Dr. Ellis patted the exam table and indicated Danny.  
Danny sat on the table, his cinder block on his lap. "Can that be removed?" Dr. Ellis eyed Steve, indicating the cinder block.

"No, ma'am," Steve answered.

"Well, alright. I have spoken with Dr. HArdwick and Dr. Oglee. It seems this toxin is not deadly, but comlpetely miserable. Danny, have you begun to experience the anxiety, anger, and fear, yet?"

"Yeah."

"That's stage one. Next, the toxin will develope into it's disease like stage. You can prepare yourself for fever and nausea." Dr. Ellis looked down at Danny's file. "Are you experiencing any flu like symptoms, yet? No? I have discussed several drugs to combat these symptoms. But, the bottom line is that you are going to have to ride it out.  
Do you still want to stay at Commander McGarrette's or can I readmit you?" She looked up at Danny, then at Steve.

"I'd like to go home," Danny answered.

"That's very unwise," Dr. Ellis answered. "I understand you are very indepentdent... but, at least you're not in jail like Mr. Davis."

"Feels like jail."

Steve who had remained quiet until this point, said, "Feels like daycare to me."

"You can turn me loose anytime now," Danny rattled the chain to his cinder block. Steve ignored that last comment and turned to the doc. "Dr. Ellis, what do you want to prescribe to Danny?"

"Well, Xanax to keep him mellow. Zofran to combat the nausea, it's actually prescribed to chemotherpy patients. Tylenol for the fever, when it comes. I'm going to take good care of you, Detective." Dr. Ellis eyed her patient. "Please don't hesitate to call me anytime." She gave Steve her business card, "my cell is on the back and I am never without my phone."

"Thanks, Doc. Come on big guy, let's go." Steve took the prescriptions from Dr. Ellis and gripped Danny by his bicep, leading him out of the room and back to the truck.

McGarrette's 11:00 a.m.

"Steve?" Danny called, hesitantly.

"Yeah, Danno?" They had finished lunch, sandwiches and salad, and now relaxed out on the lanai. Danny had taken all his medication with some persuasion from Steve, and was enjoying the breeze while Steve read the newspaper.

"Is it your intentin to keep me chained to this block for the next few days?"

"You're not safe to be off on your own and I can't trust you to stay. It's only temporary."

"Please."

Steve weighed his options. The Xanax had certainly mellowed Danny out. Oh, why not. "Fine, Princess. You better not run on me."

"You'll only come after me." Danny let a smile slip.

"I got your back, man."

"I know you do, Steve. Thanks for putting up with me and I promise, I'll try not to throw up on you, when the time comes."

"Gee, thanks."

Danny enjoyed his freedom from the cinder block. All four of them headed down to the beach and swam in the ocean. They took turns lounging on the beach and everyone surfed, with the exception of Danny. Steve called a halt to beach time when Danny had been asleep for an hour on his towel. It was time to get out of the sun.

"Yo, Danno." Steve shook Danny shoulder, "you're not gonna make me carry you inside, are you?" Now, that woke Danny up.

"You want your knees broken?" Danny mumbled back.

"Come one," Steve pulled Danny to his feet.

"we'll get the blanket and the cooler," Chin offered. He and Kono gathered up the towels and blanket, then the cooler. They followed Steve and Danny back up the yard and into the house. Danny seemed a little unsteady.

"You alright?" Kono called ahead.

"Yeah," Danny answered, "tired."

"Alright, bed time," Steve steered Danny up the stairs, but once at the top, Danny made a bee line for the bathroom. Then emptied his stomach into the toilet. "Alright, alright." Steve rubbed Danny's back as he continued to throw up and groan, miserably.

"Kono's calling Dr. Ellis to update her on Dannny. Here's the Zofran." Chin handed the bottle of pills to Steve.

"Danny, come on. Take one." Steve coaxed.

"No way."

"Look, I know you don't feel good, but this is supposed to help," Steve offered.

"Go 'way."

"Look, just put it under your togue, it desolves." Steve pulled out one pill and held it close to Danny's mouth. Danny reluctantly took it, not quite ready to have Steve force feed him medication. He slid it under his tongue and his stomach immediately began to rebel, but, the pill had dissolved. He spit once more in the toilet and got up. Steve on one side, Chin on the other. Danny got his mouth rinsed out and indicated he wanted to sit back down on the floor, near the toilet. Steve vetoed that idea and together,  
he and Chin got Danny back into bed. Danny's fever had started to rise, so Danny stripped down and got into bed, covers were pulled off and only the sheet remained. A bucket placed strategical near the head of the bed.

"Bet you wish you left me at my place." Danny mumbled when he and Steve were alone.

"Not a chance, partner." Steve eyed Danny, "You be alright for few minutes if I leave you alone?"

"Yeah, I don't need a baby sitter," Danny said. Steve shot Danny a disbeleiving look and headed out of the room. He came back with the cinder block.

"You have got to be kidding me," Danny moaned and turned his back on Steve.

"Come here," Steve said, "No argueing."

"Yes, argueing. Can't you cut a guy a break? Set the security alarm for crying out loud. You'll know if I leave the house."

"Sorry, Danno. The doc called with your test results and the toxin levels are up. We haven't sen the worst, yet." Steve had lifted the cinder block onto the bed and attached the handcuff to Danny's wrist. Danny said nothing more and could not have been accused of cooperating.  
"Look, man, if the toxin spikes or if you need anything, just call for me. I'm a light sleeper." Steve turned off the light, left the room, pulled the door half way closed and released a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Hawaii Five 0 .

.  
I Got Your Back

.  
Chapter 5 -

Danny was having one of those dreams, where you know it's a dream but you can't make yourself wake up. He was in Steve's house, that much he knew. Something was off, his senses were telling him somebody was after him.  
He was on the second floor, quickly descending. His breath was coming in gasps and what the heck had him by the arm? He stumbled and crashed his way down the stairs. He felt like he should be running. He wasn't sure what from, he just knew he had to flee.  
He picked himself up off the floor, his wrist aching. Might be broken... He heard a sound behind him and took off again. He ran right into a table, heard glass break and still continued towards the door. What the hell was after him?

"Danny!" Steve yelled out. Danny stopped running at the sound of his partner's voice. He couldn't leave Steve behind. What was he thinking? The swinging cinder block sent him off balance and he fell onto his knees and forearms.

"Steve," Danny breathed, trying to get back on his feet. "We've got to get out of here."

"What?" Steve looked down at the broken glass, "don't move. I get you some slippers."

"No, we've got to go. Soemthing's here."

"Where are we going?" Steve saw his slipper's (pidgin for flip flops) by the door and quickly slid his on and turned back to Danny.

"We just do. Get your ass in gear."

"Danny, you're standing on glass. don't you feel it?"

"Dammit, Steve. We've got to go. Now!"

"Don't take another step. I'm getting your shoes now." Steve cautiously looked Danny over, not good, he was sweating with fever.

"Forget it, Steve. We've got to go now." Danny persisted, his eyes darting at the door to the outside and back upstairs as if expecting something awful to come down and get him. Danny's breath was coming in pants, his pupils dialated.  
Steve moved closer to Danny, careful not to spook him. The last thing Danny needed was to be running with glass underfoot. Danny, seemed oblivious to Steve's closeness or else he had no fear of Steve.

"You trust me Danno?" Steve tried.

"Yeah, Steve, of course I trust you," the last thing Danny saw was Steve's fist flying at his face. .

.

.  
Chin Ho Kelly surveyed the damage. Danny was laid out on the couch, tiny pieces of glass in his feet, forearms and knees. Steve had his arms pulled up over his head for better acces to the glass there and was picking it out with a pair of tweezers. He looked exhausted. Kono was down by Danny's knees, doing likewise. Chin was currently sweeping up the glass that wasn't in Danny.

"You sure you don't want me to work on getting the glass out of his feet, Steve?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, once we're done with this side of him we can turn him over for better access to his feet. The worst is the forearms, his feet really aren't too bad." Steve dropped another piece of glass onto the rapidly growing pile in the bowl on the coffee table.

"What did he break, anyway?"

"One of my mother's vases."

Neither cousin said anything for a moment.

"What was he thinking?" Kono muttered as she removed the last piece of glass from Danny's right knee.

"He was terrifed." Steve said, "Trying to get away from something."

"You?"

"No, Kono, once he saw he, he wanted me to escape with him."

"He feels hot."

"I'll get the Tylenol and a cold wash cloth. You want to wake him, yet?" Chin asked.

"No, not until the glass is all out. I hope he doesn't remember me punching him."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I got all the glass in his knees, that's gonna hurt when he wakes up." Kono covered both knees with a bandage and got to her feet and stretched. "Want some help with his forearms?"

"Please," Steve answered. Not for the first time, very thankful for Chin and Kono. "Just don't bump his wrist. I don't think it's broken, but we'll splint it anyway." The cinder block had been removed and it sat on the floor. Together they worked on getting the rest of the glass out, wiping small spots of blood out of the way as necessar.

.

.  
With Danny's splint completed and all the glass removed, a call put into Dr Eliis and the rest of the team drinking coffee, there wasn't much left to do. Danny's fever continued to climb. Steve wiped a hand down his face. It was time to wake the beast. Danny was still lying face down.

"Let's turn him back over, Chin?" Steve motioned at Danny.

"Sure, Boss." Together the two worked as gently as they could until Danny was on his back, again. Chin lifting his legs and Steve his upper body.

"What happened, now?" Danny groaned.

"Kono, can you bring the Tylenol and a glass of water?" Steve called.

"Coffee," Danny mumbled.

"Water," Steve reiterated.

"Bossy." Danny blinked up at Steve and Chin Ho. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Steve stalled for time trying to figure out the best way to tell Danny that he'd clocked him.

"You tucking me in with a cinder block." Danny tried to rub his eyes, but the splint came into view before his hand made it to his face. "What the hell, Steve!" Danny sat up and went to swing his legs over the side of the couch. Chin intervened and pushed his legs back.  
Danny lifted his splinted arm at Steve. "what did you do to me?"

"Not that, you did that all by yourself, Buddy." Steve started "It wouldn't been a lot worse, too, if I hadn't knocked you on your ass."

"Whoa. Whoa." Chin interrupted. "Everybody take a breathe." Chin looked at both men, Danny was not happy and Steve was sleep deprived. "Danny you can't walk, you stepped on glass after you fell in it. Your wrist is probably only sprained."

Danny looked down at his bandaged feet. "What did I do?"

"Don't worry about that right now," Chin said, "How do you feel? Hot?"

"Yes."

"Kono?" Chin called.

"I got it," Kono came into the room with the Tylenol and a glass of water. "Here, take two."

"That's not my Tylenol." Danny noticed the bottle was much smaller than his.

"No, it's mine, yours is upstairs."  
"I don't want your PMS pill."

"Take it." Steve growled.

"It's Tylenol, same kind as yours upstairs." She held out the pills to Danny who eyed them with a look of rebellion in his eyes. "Take them." Danny looked at Kono, her voice was soft and her eyes were kind. Then he looked at Steve, who could not have been accused of having kind eyes. He looked confrontational, at best. In a second Danny knew he would lose the Tylenol battle. He took the pills and the glass of water.

"You want to go upstairs, get back in bed?" Chin asked.

"You gonna let me walk?" Danny asked.

"No," Steve answered. "We can carry you."

"Over my dead body," Danny exclaimed.

"How do you think you got on the couch, Detective?" Steve bit back.

"You mean after you punched me?" Danny challenged.

"Okay," Chin took over. "Steve, why don't we have breakfast?"

"No egg white omlets." Danny added.

"You, shut up." Steve pointed a finger at him, but his face had softened. It was decided that Kono and Steve would make breakfast. Chin turned on the tv to the local news, lifted Danny's legs, sat down, then replaced Danny legs over his own.

Pots and pans banged in the kitchen. Although it was only five in the morning, the traffic and weather report were on. It promised to be another nice day in paradise.

"Hey, Chin, can you check the freezer in the basement for bacon?" Steve called.

"Sure, brah." Chin eased out from under Danny and headed down the stairs to the basement. Danny made a break for it. He had the bathroom door shut and locked before anyone knew he was up. He quickly relieved himself, splashed some water on his face and was back on the couch before Chin emerged from the basement. His feet stung, but not too bad. It was tolerable. Much more tolerable than being carried.

"Found it," Chin's feet thudded on the stairs. He did a double take at Danny, "Daniel?"

"Chin Ho?"

"Steve?" Chin called.

"What you gotta call him in here for?" Danny groaned.

"What?" Steve walked into the living room, roll of Pillsbury biscuits in his hand. "What?" Steve looked at Chin, Chin was looking at Danny a glare on his face. Danny was glaring right back.

"Does something look different to you, Steve? Chin asked, indicating Danny.

"Dammit, Danny." Steve exploded. "You can't be trusted alone for one minute."

"Danny, you are lying the opposite way on the couch." Chin offered. Oops.

"Oh, that," Danny said dismissively. "I like to face the North."

Chin and Steve shared a look.

"So then, you'd be surprised to learn your facing West, huh?" Steve asked.

"Well, crap," Danny muttered.

"His feet are bleeding," Chin pointed out.

"Dammit, Danny!" Steve put down the biscuits. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Don't you 'dammit Danny' me." Danny answered. "Can't a guy get a few minutes of privacy? I had to go."

"Go?" Chin and Steve asked at the same time.

"Yeah, 'go.'" Danny indicated the bathroom.

"Well, from now on, you get a lift," Steve said. "Let's get a look at your feet."

"I got him, Steve." Chin took over.

"You want me to send Kono in to sit on him?" Steve asked picking up his dough.

"Yeah, like she could keep me down. She probably weighs the same as Grace." Danny took moment to think about Grace. This was supposed to be his day with her. Stupid toxin.

Chin rebandaged Danny's feet to the sounds and smells of breakfast. His stomach rolled. Fifteen minutes later Steve reentered the living room. He wanted to carry Danny to the table, but Danny wasn't cooperaing.

"Alright, Danny, I'm going to pick you up, ready?"

"No, I can walk."

"But you aren't."

"Then I'll stay here. I don't want to eat anyway."

"Danny knock it off," without another word, Steve bent down and picks Danny up and five quick steps have them at the table. "Can you feed yourself today?"

"Go to -" The doorbell interrupts Danny's rant. His face red, his pride wounded. "You expecting someone?"

"Dr. Ellis," Kono says. "She said she'd be here by six to take Danny's blood and check his wrist." Steve opened the door for the doc and she quickly went over to Danny.

"Well, Detective, what have you done, now?" She gingerly took his wrist in her hands.

"Steve beat me up then he carried me, I don't want to eat and I want to go back to my place," Danny ranted at her.

"Do you?" She smiled at him. Kono had already brought her up to speed on Steve having to knock Danny out.

"Yes. Can you give me a ride?

"Danny, knock it off." Steve warned.

"You mind your business."

"I'm not sure that you going home is a good idea," Dr. Ellis took off the home made splint and slid Danny's hand into a hospital brace. Noticing his wince.

"Why not?"

"Well, did Commander McGarrette through you in glass?"

"No, I did that."

Dr. Ellis gave Danny a meaningful look. "You feel warm."

"I took Tylenol." Danny said it like it was his idea and he wasn't almost force fed it by Kono.

"Let's get your blood first. Then I'll check your wounds. It looks like you're being very well cared for here."

"Can't I go home?" Danny begged.

"No, Danny," Steve set a plate with eggs, biscuits and fruit infront of him.

"I wasn't asking you," Danny mumbled.

"Eat your scrambled eggs," Steve told him. "You want some Doc? Got plenty."

"She can have mine."

"No, you eat yours. Don't forget the fruit. Doctor?"

"I'd love some coffee." She smiled up at him.

.

Two o'clock in the after noon found Danny up in the spare bedroom. He had made a pathetic attempt at eating breakfast, then thrown it all back up. He made no attempt to eat lunch, opting for gatorade instead. Another round of medications and he was resting comfortably. Steve standing at the foot of his bed.

"Go take a nap, Steve. You look beat."

"I will, just want to make sure you're settled."

"I'm settled. Go."

"You in a hurry to get rid of me?"

"No, I'm not. Just feel real stupid right now. I acted like a jack ass today."

"Same as any other day."

"Funny... you hitting on my doctor?"

"Get real."

"She is pretty."

"And your doctor."

"Fine by me if you ask her out."

"You're my priority right now."

"I know, thank you."

Once Danny had fallen asleep, Steve did leave the room. He left Danny's door open and went to his own room and lay down. After five minutes he got back up and went into Danny's room, again. Danny was snoring quietly, tucked under the blankets. Laying on top of the blankets, Steve quickly fell asleep, too.

.

.  
This chapter felt a little awkward to me. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Quick Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the kind, encouraging reviews. This is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. All the spelling mistakes are mine, sorry. Please review.

Hawaii Five 0

H 5 0

I Got Your Back

H 5 0

Chapter 6

Steve slowly came around to the subtle sounds of Danny waking up. He glanced at the clock, surprised to see that he had slept three hours. Danny had pushed off the covers and was trying to get out of bed.

"Danny?" Steve called.

"Sick," Danny offered as he made a bee line for the bathroom. He slammed the door closed and locked it. Steve followed Danny out of the bedroom, but detoured downstairs.

"Kono, can you get Dr. Ellis back here with an I.V. drip for Danny. He's throwing up again and I want him to get fluids." Steve rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Where's that anti nausea stuff?"

"Zofran, remember, just get it in his mouth, it'll disolve." Kono offered it up. "You want the Tylenol?"

"Yeah, give it to me and the thermometer," Steve held out his hand. "Where's Chin?"

"He's out getting dinner, we thought the smells from cooking in the house would bother Danny more than bringing something in."

"What's he getting?"

"Subway sandwiches."

"Perfect." Steve took his loot and went back upstairs. Banging on the door he called out to Danny.

No answer.

"You got three seconds, pal."

Steve could here the flush of the toilet and Danny getting up to unlock the door.

"Think I'll just stay here," Danny mumbled.

Holy crap Danny looked awful. His t-shirt clung to him and his face had beads of sweat all over it, his hair hanging in his face. Steve tried to school his features.

"Uh," Steve groped to get over his surprise. "Maybe this will make you better." He shook the medicine bottle.

"Steve, please don't. It won't stay down." Danny looked up at Steve pathetically.

"We'll try the Zofran first." Steve squatted down infront of Danny, opening the package and taking out one pill.

"I don't suppose telling you 'no' would work?" Danny mumbled.

"You know better, open up," Steve held the tablet to Danny's mouth. Danny let out a loud sigh, then complied. "Let's get you back to bed. I'm going to put you in mine, so you'll be closer to the bathroom." Steve grabbed Danny by his bicep and pulled him to his feet and towards the sink. Steve doing all the work and not missing the heat rolling off of Danny in waves. Danny rinsed his mouth and spit. Looking up at Steve, his indication that he was ready to go. Steve steered Danny into his bedroom, trying to take most of his weight and pulled back the covers, settling Danny in. He put the thermometer in Danny's ear and waited for the beep.

Crap! 103 degrees. Crap!

"Dannny, we gotta get this Tylenol in you." Steve tried to sit him up.

"Get lost, it won't stay down." Danny turned on his side away from Steve. Steve stood there for a moment. Danny was right, he had to give that nausea stuff more time to work before he could expect Danny to keep anything down. So, what for now? Steve headed back downstairs.

"Kono, can you pull all the ice packs out of the freezer for me? Danny's really hot."

"Sure, Boss." Kono helped Steve carry eight ice packs upstairs. They worked fast, placing ice packs under Danny's back and legs, in his under arms and on his chest.

"What now?" Danny asked, frustrated and trying to move away from the cold.

"Don't, Danny." Steve held him in place. "Your temp is way to high, you want your brains to cook?"

"Yes." Danny groaned. Steve and Kono shared a smile. Kono reaching for the thermometer again.

"Look, it's down," Kono exclaimed, showing it to Steve. It was down, but not much. Time for the Tylenol.

"Come on Danny, this will work better if you cooperate," Steve put an arm under Danny's back and lifted him to a sitting position. Danny's head lolled against Steve's shoulder. Kono was able to get the Tylenol in Danny and it looked like it might stay down.

"Anybody hungry?" Chin called from upstairs.

"Danny, can you eat?" Kono asked him.

"No, go 'way." Danny mumbled, "Want sleep." They left Danny to go and eat.

"How is he?" Chin Ho asked Steve.

"Not good," Steve answered, shaking his head. "He slept for three hours, then threw up again. Even the Gatorade won't stay down. Temps too high, ice packs are helping."

"Well, Dr. Ellis should be here soon." Kono said after she finished chewing her sub. "I like her."

"Well, Danny likes her and she doesn't want to study him, so she's okay in my book," Chin responded.

H

5

0

DR. Ellis arrived just as they were finishing up their dinner. She and Steve went straight upstairs to Danny.

"I moved him to my bedroom because it has it's own bathroom." Steve explained as he lead her into the room, whispering.

"Kono, mentioned on the phone that he's been vomiting," She whispered back.

"Yeah, his temp was at 103 degrees right after that, we brought it down a little with ice packs and Tylenol." Steve motioned at Danny, "Can we try this without waking him?"

"We can try," Dr. Ellis offered. As she worked to attach the I.V. in Danny's hand, he took a moment to study her. She was young, pretty and kind.

"Dr. Ellis, I want to tell you how much I appreciate you coming out here to care for Danny. I mean, twice in one day is a lot." Steve flicked his gaze over to Danny, sweat still rolled off of him, but he was out of it.

"Call me Sam, and the Governor wanted Danny to be my top priority, followed closely by Mr. Michael Davis." Steve rolled his eyes at that, this was mostly Davis' fault. He tried to steal the bottle. He dropped the damn thing. All Danny did was breathe in the fumes.  
"You two are very close," Sam observed.

"Yeah, you know, we've only been partners about eight months or so. But, Danny, you either love him or you hate him. He's quite the character. Great at his job. Loyal. Proffessional. He keeps me honest." Steve said quietly, looking at Danny's face.

"Do you find it hard to be honest?" Sam asked.

"No, no, I mean he makes me think, keeps me a little safer. He's a big fan of back up... It should have been me exosed to this toxin, you know? I'm the leader of the team. I am the one leading the raids, taking the biggest risk. This shouldn't have happened to him."

"You sound pretty loyal, too, Commander." She smiled up at him, I.V. in, bag of fluids rushing into Danny. He still hadn't moved much since they'd come in.

"Please, call me Steve... I'd like to think I can take care of my team." Steve answered.

"Oh, I'm sure you do and Danny must know that there's a certain risk being in law enforcement." She pushed a syringe with vitamins into the I.V. "This bag of fluids is from the refrigerator, so that will bring his body temp down, too. How long ago did he take the Tylenol?"

"Not long," Steve answered, looking at his watch. "Maybe thirty minutes." "Well, I want to stay at least an hour, observe him." Sam put her own thermometer in Danny's ear. "101 degrees, not too bad."

"How long until this is over?" Steve asked.

"Well, I spent the better part of yesterday and today going over all of Dr. Hardwick's research and all of that leads me to believe that another thirty- six hours should see hin through." Sam answered.

"Thiry-six hours, huh?" Danny mumbled. "Kill me now."

"Danny, Sam, put in an I.V. How do you feel?" Steve was happy Danny had woken up.

"Sam, huh?" Danny opened his eyes and smiled up at both of them. "I.V. and first name basis with my Doc, McGarrette?"

"Shut up." Steve smiled back. "How do you feel?" Danny took a moment to evaluate and decide if a little lying was necessary.

"Fantastic," Danny decided on. Shocking both Steve and Sam. "I'm ready to go home."

"Yeah, cute, nice try," Steve answered. "How bout some dinner, big guy?"

"Not yet," Danny's small amount of energy quickly drained. "I'd love a shower." Steve looked a Sam with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Can you stand that long?" Sam asked.

H

5

0

In the end, Danny got a shower. All the bandages had to be removed. The bottoms of Danny's feet already starting to heal. Once in the showere, he did have to sit at the bottom of the tub after only a few minutes. Dizziness overwhelmed him quickly and Dr. Ellis had refused to remove the I.V. Warning, Danny that if he tried to remove it himself, he would be in trouble. The big kind.  
Danny could appreciate the relief that the I.V. fluids and vitamins supplied. He never remembered felling so tired and drained. But, in the end he was clean.

Back in Steve's bed, in fresh clothes, he reclined against the head board.

"How do you feel?" Steve asked him.

"If I say fine, will you leave me alone?"

"No."

"Will you let me give you your bed back?"

"No, I can share."

"Excuse me? You're staying?"

"Someone needs to stay with you. It might as well be me."

"Fine, don't look at me if you get thrown up on."

H

5

0

To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hawaii Five 0

H

5

0

Author's Note: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I am glad most of you are enjoying the story. I did go back and reread chapter six and fix a few things, but not much. This story is not beta'd, all the mistakes are mine. I plan to wrap up this story in the next two chapters.

H

5

0

Chapter 7

H

5

0

In the end, Danny never threw up on Steve. Something Steve was very thankful for. Danny survived the rest of the day and that night with only two trips into the bathroom. The first time he emptied all the gatorade from his stomach. The second time nothing came up. Early the next morning, Steve quietly climbed out of bed, glancing at Danny, who slept peacefully. Steve, made a trip to the bathroom, located the thermometer and headed to Danny's side of the bed.

"Beep," Steve looked at the screen, 102 degrees. Crap. Danny was sleeping and Steve did not want to wake him, it was only just after five in the morning. Steve started with pulling the blanket and sheet off of Danny, next he wet a wash clothe with the coldest water his hands could stand. Then he armed himself with Danny's medications, both the nausea stuff and the Tylenol. He took a deep breath and started to wipe the clothe over Danny's face.

Danny immediately started to awaken.

"Cold," he mumbled, turning his back on Steve.

"Oh, no you don't," Steve said turning him back around. "You're hot again. C'mere, take your medicine."

"Where's the blanket?" Danny did turn back over and accepted the Zofran, slipping it into his mouth.

"On the floor, it was over heating you," Steve picked up a bottle of red gatorade from the end table. "Drink."

Danny drank.

"Tylenol."

"Wait for the nausea stuff to work, first. Bossy."

"I'll show you bossy," Steve folded the wash clothe and laid it across Danny's forhead, he cringed.

"You've been nothing but bossy since you moved me in here. Against my will, I might add."

"Yeah, you're lucky I'm so bossy. Where would you be now if I hadn't insisted on you coming here?"

"I'd be chilling at home, in peace."

"Funny," Steve pushed the gatorade and Tylenol at Danny again.

"Not, yet."

"You can't wait much longer, you temp is up again. You want a bath in a tub filled with ice?" Steve reached for the thermomter, inserting it in Danny's ear. "No change."

"Give me five more minutes," Danny said, his eyes closed.

"You want to eat? Some coffee?" Steve asked, glancing at his watch.

"No."

"Hmmm," Steve eyed Danny. He was sweaty and kind of lithargic. Normally, Danny loved to eat and now he hadn't kept anything down in over a day.

"Turn off the anuerism face."

"Your eyes are closed." Steve smiled, "and I don't have a face."

"Do too."

"I'm going to make you some toast."

"Don't. Please don't. Sam said I was getting fluids and vitamins through the I.V. So don't."

"Why not? I just want you to try to eat." Steve wiped a hand down his face.

"You are such a control freak. A couple of days of not eating won't kill me. I promise, I'll make up for it once I feel better." Danny's voice took on a higher level. Maybe that medicine was working.

"I am not a control freak."

"I hear all Army men are."

"Navy," Steve chuckled to himself, leaving the room and heading downstairs to make the toast, anyway. He set the coffee pot to start, made two slices of toast with butter and headed back upstairs. "You're five minutes is up. Take the Tylenol."

"Fine, but take that toast back out of here." Danny said, sitting up and taking the pill. "Could smell it from up here."

"You're stomach is that sensitive?" Steve asked.

"Yes, take it and leave."

"Have I made coffee, yet?" Steve asked, testing him. Danny hesitated. "You liar, you just don't want to risk throwing up. Try the toast and maybe I'll help you get outside, today."

"You throw in a shower and I'll try it," Danny negotiated.

"Done." Steve set the plate down on the end table and moved to lift Danny to a sitting position, resting against the head board. Danny was still very hot to the touch. "Eat." He encouraged, handing Danny the plate.

"See, bossy." Danny picked up a piece of toast and took a small bite. "Why don't you go get a shower yourself? I don't need constant supervision."

"I disagree," Steve sat down on his side of the bed. "I want to make sure you eat."

H

5

0

8:00 a.m.

Danny did eat the toast, all of it. He did get a shower and he did get his bandages rewrapped. His cuts healing well. All of this had worn him right out. Kono laid on Steve's side of the bed, quietly flipping throught the channels of the small tv, while Danny slept. His temperature had come down, but he had been finding it a little hard to breathe. So, after another house call from Dr. Ellis, he now had an oxygen mask covering half his face as he slept. Dr. Ellis had also given Danny another dose of vitamins throught he I.V. She seemed confident that he was doing as well as could be expected.

"Kono?" Danny mumbled, eyes half open. She moved over to him quickly, bottle of gatorade in hand.

"Drink," she ordered, kindly. Danny let her hold the bottle to his lips and he drank.

"What time is it?"

"Eight a.m. Want to watch the news?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, sure. I don't suppose I slept through a whole day? Are we there, yet?"

"You still have the rest of today and most of tomorrow. Do you want to eat?"

"No." Danny answered, not sure if the gatorade was gonna stay down.  
"Well, Steve and Chin left me in charge and they wanted me to feed you when you woke up," Kono said.

"Ugh," Danny groaned.

"I've had my mom's chicken soup on the stove, simmering, for the last half hour or so." Kono got up to head downstairs and get it.

"Where are Steve and Chin?" Danny asked.

"Tying up loose ends, determining how to charge Dr. Hardwick. That sort of thing. They should be back, soon."

'How to charge him?' Danny thought. 'He created the damn toxin. Charge him to the full extent of the law.'

H

5

0

10:00 a.m.

"How is he?" Steve breathed as he came in the front door. Kono standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. "Giving you trouble?"

"Yes. I couldn't get him to eat more than three spoonfuls," Kono answered. She already had a warm bowl of the soup in her hand, knowing Steve wanted to make Danny eat.

"Oh, really? He been sick?" Steve took the bowl and spoon.

"He hasn't thrown up, but that fever won't let him go. I took the soup back from him after he kept spilling it all over himself. He was shaking so bad. But, I don't think he liked the idea of me feeding him. He looks miserable still." Kono looked to Chin Ho.

"Want me to take it to him?" Chin offered. Steve hesitated. Chin could make someone do something by making them think it was their own idea.

"Give it a try," Steve relinquished the bowl to Chin. Chin headed up the stairs.

H

5

0

"Go away, Kono." Danny heard foot steps approaching the door.

"You don't talk to her that way," Chin entered the room.

"Chin?" Danny called. "I didn't know you were back."

"I can tell." Chin set the bowl down, picked Danny up to sit up higher on the bed and gave Danny a stern look. "I know you don't feel well, brah. But, giving Kono a hard time will get you smacked upside the head. Now, you need to eat."

"I didn't mean to upset Kono," Danny defended.

"Well, she is. Steve asked her to look out for you and she couldn't even get you to eat." Chin embellished, removing the oxygen mask.

"Steve's mad at her?" Danny took a mouthful of the soup that Chin held out to him.

"She's more mad at herself."

"She shouldn't be," Danny felt guilt wash over him. He took another bite. so far the soup was staying down. But, he was feeling hot and queesy. "Can we slow down?"

"Sure," Chin let the spoon rest in the soup bowl and handed Danny the gatorade. "How long until you can have more Zofran?"

"Not for another hour," Danny said glancing at the clock. "That stuff works good, but you can't take it before it's been eight hours. At least that's what Sam said."

"You mean Dr. Ellis?" Chin asked.

"She let's Steve call her Sam. I think they got a thing."

"A thing?"

"Yeah, chemistry."

"I think Steve is just greatful that she is taking such good care of you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, you ready for more?" Chin lifted the spoon and gave Danny another spoonful that he accepted. Then another.

"Full," Danny raised his hand at the next spoonful.

"Sure?" Chin asked. Danny nodded. Chin Ho looked into the bowl again, it was nearly empty. Chin moved to replace the oxygen mask, "You did good, for now."

"Can you send Kono up? I want to apologize for earlier." Danny lowered himself in the bed, settling against the pillows.

"Sure," Chin stood over Danny, feeling his forehead, "I'm going to send her up with more Tylenol, too. Don't give her any trouble."

"Yes, sir," Danny mumbled, smiling.

"Don't fall asleep," Chin called to Danny as he headed out. Once downstairs, Chin set the bowl in the sink, then headed out to the lanai where Steve and Kono sat. Steve was updating Kono on the case.

"Did you get him to eat?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, he ate almost all of it. He does want to apologize to you for earlier, Kono." Chin added looking her up and down, "he feels bad... Can you take him some Tylenol?"

"His fever up?" Steve asked.

"I didn't take his temp. But, when I helped him sit up, he felt warm." Chin offered. Kono headed back into the house.

"You gonna tell me how you got him to eat?" Steve smiled at Chin, handing him a beer.

"I prefer to keep my trade secrets to myself." Chin popped the top and took long pull of the brew.

H

5

0

"You're supposed to keep that on," Kono walked into the room.

"I just wanted fresh air," Danny explained, eyeing the oxygen mask. "Look, Kono, I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass, earlier."

"No problem, brah, just take this Tylenol and we'll call things even," Kono dosed Danny with the medicine, let another half hour pass then gave him the nausea medication. Danny settled in for another nap, his temperature having fallen to a bearable number. As he fell asleep he was hit with the realization of just how lucky he was to have this team, no his ohana, in his life.

#  
TBC... One Chapter left. 


	8. Chapter 8

I Got Your Back

Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you for your kind reviews, please enjoy the conclusion.

-  
H

5

0

It had only been half an hour from the time Danny took the anti nausea medicine and Danny was fast asleep. Covered only by the sheet. Steve, Chin Ho and Kono standing in the doorway, observed their sleeping team member.

"He's kind of cute when he's asleep," Kono observed. The others turned to her. "What? You know how he can be when he's awake. Now that he's sleeping he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world." Steve had to agree with her. Danny looked at peace.

"He deserves the rest," Steve muttered. "I've been thinking about Michael Davis." Steve said, speaking of the young thief that had tried to steal the toxin in the first place. "Dr. Ellis says that he is going through everything Danny is. I think I'll talk to the D.A. and recommend giving Davis probation and community service. He was stupid, but I think he's been punished enough just by being exposed to the toxin." Steve's eyes traveled to Danny.

"What about Hardwick?" Kono asked.

"The D.A. said this morning that he would lose all licenses and titles. He can no longer work in any scientific field. He'll do ten years in a minimum security prison." Steve's eyes traveled to Danny, "he did help in the end."

"So that's the end, huh?" Kono asked.

"No, once Danny's in top form, that's the end of this," Steve said.

"Maybe I'll be in top form after you guys shut up," Danny muttered.

"You awake?" Steve asked, moving into the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"No." Danny turned over onto his chest when he saw Steve's hand coming in for a landing on his forehead.

"Hey," Steve complained. He sighed and took the thermometer off the end table and inserted it in Danny's ear.

"Hey," Danny echoed.

"BEEP."

"It's under a hundred." Steve said looking at Chin and Kono, ignoring Danny.

"Does that mean the I.V. can come out?" Danny asked, sitting up and taking off the oxygen mask off.

"No, put that back on." Steve said reaching for it.

"I want a drink," Danny argued, taking the gatorade from the end table. He had barely taken a sip when he started to feel like throwing up. "Move." He pushed past Steve and into the bathroom where he emptied his stomach. His knees hit the floor with a thud. His hands rested on the back of the toilet.  
Steve moved in and started to rub Danny's back.

"Just breathe," Steve comforted. Danny spit a few times, then motioned that he wanted to get up. Steve lifted Danny with an arm around his waist, he turned on the sink and Danny rinsed his mouth. "You ready to go back to bed?"

Instead of answering, Danny picked up his tooth brushed, gave it a generous dose of tooth paste and started brushing. When he was done, he eyed Steve in the mirror. "You said I could go outside today."

"You want to go now?" Steve asked incrediously. He had known that something was coming when his eyes had met Danny's in the mirror. But, not this. Steve thought Danny was going to ask him to take him home again, Steve was ready to say no to that. Now, he was just caught off guard.

"We had a deal," Danny mumbled, sure that Steve was gonna reneg.

"Yeah, but..." Steve adjusted his grip on Danny to take more of his weight. Then decided to kick the toilet lid down and sit Danny on top of it. Steve eyed Danny. "You look awful."

"Good, matches how I feel." Danny muttered.

"Don't be like that," Steve came to a decision. "It's too hot out now, but after the sun sets, I'll take you out to the lanai."

"The sun won't set for hours."

"You can rest until then." Steve supplied. Steve didn't really want to let Danny out of the bedroom. He looked bad. Real bad. "Let's get you back in bed. You're shaking like a leaf." Steve pulled on Danny's upper arms, until he was standing. He manuevered Danny out of the bathroom, doing most of the work. Once he was out, Chin moved in to give a hand. Kono had the sheet pulled back and out of the way. Once Danny was sitting, Chin lifted his legs onto the bed and Steve gently guided his shoulders down.  
Kono replaced the oxygen mask over Danny's nose and mouth, also checking the I.V. still in his hand. Once everything looked good Chin and Kono headed downstairs, giving Danny smiles on the way out of the room.

"Are you in a mood, now?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"Because I'm bossy?" Steve smiled.

"Yes." Danny turned away from him.

"Aw, come on. You saw your reflection in the mirror. You look bad." Steve said, bluntly.

"Gonna sleep."

"Can I stay? It is my house."

"I'm just going to sleep, Steve."

"Ok, I'b be just downstairs with Chin and Kono, you sleep." Steve got up, not really wanting to leave Danny alone while he was in a funk. But, he did. He moved out the door and down the stairs, grabbing his running shoes.

"I'm going for a run, anyone want to come?" Steve asked. Kono did.

"I'll stay and watch Danny." Chin Ho offered. "Go, he'll be fine."

2:00 p.m.

H

5

0

Steve and Kono ran along the beaches of Oahu. Neither one speaking. As Steve ran, he felt his muscles release tension. Running was his way of releasing stress. It felt so good. Yes, Danny was in a bad way. But, it wasn't dire. He would heal, things would be back to normal. In little over a day, he would be recovering remarkably. His thoughts switched to Dr. Ellis. Sam. Nah, he couldn't. Could he? Nah. He continued to run, glancing over at Kono. They had been running for miles. She had a light layer of sweat on her skin. But, her breathing was even. She looked like she could run all day "You think we should head back?" He asked.

"We can keep going, Chin would call if something happened," Kono said, continuing to jog.

"Yeah, I know. But, I think I'm ready," Steve answered. Without another word, they changed direction and headed back. Once they were within a quarter mile of Steve's they shared a quick look. Smiled and the race was on.

"No fair," Kono laughed, coming in second place. "Your legs are longer."

"Excuses, excuses," Steve smiled. He put an arm around Kono and together they headed up to the house.

"You stink," Kono said as they reached the back door, pushing off his arm.

"Yeah? Right back at you," Steve opened the door and let Kono go in first. Chin was sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of water, the paper and all of Steve's shaving razors infront of him.

"How was the run?" Chin asked, smiling.

"Goooood," Steve said dragging out the word, eyeing the razors. "What happened hear?"

"Oh, nothing I couldn't handle." Chin put the paper down, "you want some water?" They both did, "let's go out back to talk."

"Ok, the razors?" Steve asked, once outside.

"I guess his thorwing up made him feel better, he wanted to shower and shave. I told him no. He could have a bath if he wanted privacy and that I would shave his face. His hands shake to much." Chin smiled thinking back, "I got him set up with the bath. I stayed right outside the door. Then he asked if I would mind changing the sheets on the the bed. One look at the bed and I agreed, he had sweated pretty good over the last few hours. So, while I went to get new sheets, he must have gotten a razor out of the medicine cabinet and moved back into the tub."

"But, he's fine?" Steve asked, "Did he cut himself?"

"He's got a nick on his jawline, but he got half way done when I came in to check on him." Chin smiled. "I took the razor away and he wouldn't let me finish for him. So, I got him out of the tub and back in bed. He's pissed and wanting to go home. I left him up there, with a stack of crackers, gatorade and no razors."

"I don't know what to say," Steve looked to Kono for help.

"How long ago was that?" Kono asked.

"About an hour," Chin supplied.

"Have you been up to check on him?" Kono asked.

"Yes and he is still pissed off. He asked for you, Steve."

"Oh, yeah? He thinks he'll get sympathy from me?" Steve was already headed up.

H

5

0

"Yo, Danno?" Steve called entering the room. Danny was turned away from the doorway, his oxygen mask lying on the floor. "Hey, put this back on." Steve stiffled a laugh when he saw Danny's face.  
One side was shaved smooth, the other had three days of stubble on it. He went back to the door way. "Chin, bring me up one of those razors, will ya?" He called.

"Be right up," Chin answered.

"Knock off the attitude Danny," Steve sat down on the edge of the bed. "You gonna let me fix this or do I have to make you let me?"

"I can do it myself." Danny said with as much force as his weakened body could summon.

"It was a bad idea to try, but you got this far." Steve thanked Chin for the razor and he left again. "You gonna fight me or come to the bathroom quietly?" Steve smiled, he was refreshed, not angry.

"Fight you," Danny answered.

"You couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag today." Steve told him, "you gonna make me carry you?" Danny huffed, tossed off the sheet and stomped to the bathroom, slamming the door in Steve's face. But, not locking it. "Fine, I got you, brah. You gonna try and piss off the man with a razor. Fine." He opened the door and let himself in. Danny's tantrum had taken all the steamout of his engine. He sat on the closed toilet, his eyes turned away. Steve set about warming a wash cloth and setting out shaving cream. He put his hand under Danny's chin and turned Danny's face towards him. "Let's get this done and we'll never have to talk about it again." Danny's and Steve's eyes met. Danny gave a slight nod. Steve had to squat in front of Danny to get the job completed, but once it was he decided to just lift Danny up and out of the bathroom. Danny didn't say anything as Steve got him tucked back in bed, changed the back of I.V. fluids and tightened the mask over his face. Danny reached up to scratch where the elastic band from the mask touched his cheek. "Itchy?" Steve asked.

"I'll live," Danny said through the mask.

"Damn straight," Steve agreed. "You eat while I was out?" The lack of response was Steve's answer. "You're losing weight." No answer. "You liked the soup, right?"

"The first time," Danny said, not needing to mention that it hadn't stayed down.

"Tell you what, I'll get some more. We can watch The Fighter on pay per view. You wanted to see that, right?" Steve asked, receiving a nod. "Kono and Chin can climbed in the bed, too. It'll be good."

H

5

0

The movie finished, Danny's soup bowl empty, half the team asleep on Steve's king size bed, life was good. Steve eyed Kono, then Danny. Kono was asleep next to Danny, that run having taken more out of her than she thought. Danny had tossed his right arm over her as he slept, he even called her Racel once in his sleep.

"You want to eat?" Steve asked Chin.

"I could eat," Chin answered as he moved to get up. "What about them?"

"Let them sleep," Steve waved a hand at them.

Steve and Chin Ho sat as the dining room table, drinking beer and eating cheeseburgers from the outside grill. Steve kept an ear out for any noise from upstairs, but all was quiet. They finished their food, set the plates in the kitchen and took their beers outside to watch the sun set.

"You know, when I was with the SEALs, I kind of forgot how beautiful Hawaii is. Now, that I'm back. It's kind of like I get to rediscover the island." Steve took a drink of his beer.

"It is beautiful," Chin agreed. And it was. The sunset was spectacular. The oranges, blues, purples and reds. Beautiful. Once the sun had set, Steve and Chin headed back inside.

Steve and Chin were nothing short of shocked to see Danny standing at the top of the stairs. No sign of the oxygen tank or I.V And no Kono.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Steve?" Danny asked.

"He looks confused," Chin said.

"Danny, you looking for the bathroom?" Steve moved to the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I just..." Danny didn't finish.

"Just what?" Steve asked.

"Want to go outside," Danny finished. He stood there in his boxers and t shirt, shaking.

"You cold?" Steve moved up the stairs.

"You said I could go outside today, we had a deal."

"You're right. We have a deal." Steve smoothly reached Danny and pulled him over one shoulder. "Now, I am taking you outside. Let me do all the work. Chin, can you grab a blanket?"

"Sure, brah," Chin moved to get one.

"I can walk, you know." Danny pushed off Steve's back with one hand. Steve held him firmly.

"Don't wiggle too much or we'll both end up on the floor." Steve cautioned. "You feel alright?"

"Aside from all the blood rushing to my head?"

"Yeah, aside from all the blood rushing to your head."

"Little sleepy."

"You need the oxygen tank?"

"Fresh air." Danny answered.

"Okay," Steve continued walking once he was outside, headed straight for the beach.

"Put me down," Danny tried.

"In a minute, enjoy the ride." Once they were all the way out to the sand, Steve eased Danny to a beach chair. The moon was shining off the ocean. "Too bad you missed the sunset."

"I'll see it tomorrow."

Chin arrived with a blanket and covered Danny. "Good?" Chin asked and Danny nodded his thanks.

"You warm enough, Danny?" Steve asked.

"I'm good. Thanks." Danny answered, his head clear.

"You're stomach okay?" Steve persisted.

"It's good. No fever, if that was your next question." Danny smiled up at him. "You worry too much."

"You've given me plenty of reason lately, partner." Steve said sitting down in the sand, Chin joining him. They sat in companionable silence. Each lost in their own thoughts about the last few days. Steve look at Danny again. The rest had done him good. The shave, too.

"Isn't Dr. Ellis supposed to stop by for more blood?" Danny asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she said the toxin levels are receding and that she wants more blood from you, after you eat." Steve looked at his watch. Sam should actually be here by now. "You hungry?"

"Do you care?" Danny muttered.

"I care. I mean you're gonna eat regardless. But, I'd kind of like to see you get your appetite back." Steve said brushing the sand off as he got to his feet. Chin also rising to his feet.

"I don't suppose there'd be any point to asking if I can walk on my own?" Danny said putting a hand up to stop Steve.

"You gonna give me trouble now? After I brought you out here?" Steve asked.

"No, I was just asking. You know what. Go ahead. Carry me. Bet it does wonders on your back." Danny challenged.

"Nice try, Danny. I carried girls heavier than you," Steve pulled Danny's arm and got his shoulder in Danny's stomach, lifting, he stood up straight. He moved Danny around, making him as comfortable as one could be over some else's shoulder. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Danny answered. All three of them moved toward the house, seeing Kono, standing in the door way.

"Dr. Ellis is here." She said, still looking sleepy.

"Okay," Steve answered. He entered the house, followed by Chin. "Where do you want him, Doc?"

"I want him in his bed," Sam answered.

"Him does not want to go bed," Danny answered. "Him wants to stay down here."

Too late, Steve was already headed up the stairs. Danny let out a loud sigh. Steve settled him in the bed and replaced the mask, tossing a towel where the I.V. had leaked fluids on his floor after landing there from Danny pulling it out.

"You want to reinsert this?" He held it up.

"I do," Dr. Ellis answered. After examing the original insertion point on Danny's wrist, she decided to put this one in his other hand. Once that was done, she took his temp. Happy to see it below one hundred degrees. She added more vitamins and threw in an antibiotic shot to the I.V. Just in case.  
"Well, by this time tomorrow, you should be free of all this equipment."

"Thank God," Danny breathed, resting his head on a pillow. "I can sleep in my own bed tomorrow."

Steve and Dr. Ellis shared a look. Danny really thought he would be able to go home right away. Well, that was a fight for tomorrow night.

"You take your meds?" Dr. Ellis asked.

Danny looked at Steve. "Kono's been keeping track."

"He's due for them soon, he can have them now." She went down to get them. Once Danny was dosed, the others left to let him sleep. Steve only returning when he was ready to turn in himself. He settled on his side of the bed, on top of the covers. He heard Danny's even breathing and fell asleep to the sounds of the ocean.

H

5

0

10:00

"What the hell did she put in that I.V. I mean I never slept so long inmy life." Danny sat at the kitchen table, orange juice and toast before him. He had dragged the I.V. pole downstairs with him. Having abandoned the oxygen.

"Maybe your body just needed the rest," Kono offered.

"Maybe," Danny answered. He had taken his morning meds, after having slept soundly through the night. He didn't feel sick to his stomach, but he wasn't hungry, either.

"Eat," Chin encouraged, pushing his plate closer to him.

"Alright, alright," Danny took a bite, thinking, this might stay down.

Steve chose that moment to come in from the back of the house, shaking water from his hair, dressed only in board shorts.

"How was your swim?" Kono asked.

"Good. Hey, look who's up." Steve smiled at Danny. "The doc called with your test results. You're levels are definetly down."

"I feel better, too." Danny replied. He finished his toast and stood up. "I'm gonna go pack." And with that he headed back upstairs. Steve had to admit he looked better. Not one hundred percent by any means, but he looked like he was no longer on deaths door.

"Steve, he thinks he's going home today." Chin pointed out the obvious.

"Why does he look so good?" Steve asked. "Isn't he supposed to be sick for the rest of the day?"

"Maybe, he'll tire out real fast," Kono offered.

"We can't let him go home, yet." Chin said, "he could relapse or something."

"I'll tak to him," Steve offered, "Let me take a shower first.

When Steve came out of the shower, he heard arguing downstairs. Fantastic.

"Where is the fire, Danny?" Kono was asking.

"I appreciate all you've done. Now I want to go home." Danny answered.

Steve wasted no time in throwing on some clean clothes and heading downstairs.

"Why can't you wait for Steve?" Chin was asking.

No answer.

Steve took the stairs three at a time. "Sit your ass down." He pointed a fingure at Danny.

Danny remained where he was, glaring. Kono and Chin looked uncertain.

"I got this Kono, Chin," Steve said giving them a reason to leave. He looked back at Danny. "Would you take seat. Please?"

Danny complied.

"You can't go, yet. You are staying here, all of today and all of tomorrow. We need to be sure you're on your feet." Danny looked devastated. "Has it really been so damned awful here?"

"No, Steve, you've done more than anyone could have posibly expected," Danny let out a frustrated sigh.

"What is the hurry then?" Steve asked, running a hand down his face.

"You'll think it's stupid," Danny did look tired all of a sudden.

"You really can't surprise me after the last few days, brah." Steve smiled at him.

"I want to see Grace," Danny said.

"Is that what has you in such a damned hurry to get home?" Steve asked.

Danny only nodded.

"Tell you what, big guy. Let's get one more round of test results. We get the all clear and I'll go pickup Grace, she can visit you here." Steve was already up and searching for his phone to call Sam.

"You'll talk to Rachel, pick up Grace?" Danny asked.

"Sure, brah, small kind." Steve found the phone and was dialing.

"Thanks, Steve." Danny was now smiling.

"I got your back," Steve answered.

Finished. I hope you enjoyed it.

H 5 0


End file.
